Crystal Cased
by key1
Summary: Heero/Usa most likely. it could change The Moon Kingdom gets attacked by the Sol Kingdom to no apparent reason at all. Neo Queen Serenity gets trapped in crystal for 300 yrs. What will happen when she wakes up? EDITING IN PROGRESS.
1. Default Chapter

Neo Queen Serenity sat on the throne very frustrated. Attacks with the youma had been getting more and more frequent on the kingdom. The worst thing was that her fiancé and fellow Senshi wouldn't let her fight. It was only three years into Crystal Tokyo and they were being attacked by a new enemy. Her and Endimyion hadn't been married yet or and Rini wasn't born yet either. The reason Mamoru and her weren't married yet was because a) He hadn't proposed to her yet and b) She was getting mixed feelings from him. Whenever she asked him if he wanted to go for a walk or go out he would say no. Or he would go out and not enjoy himself at all. Queen Serenity let out an exasperated sigh right when Sailor Uranus came in. 

"Are you alright my Queen?"  Queen Serenity smiled warmly back at her. 

"Yes, yes Uranus nothing you need to worry about." Uranus gave her a suspicious look, but didn't say anything. 

"Alright your Majesty, I've come to report that 50 youma have been killed by the Senshi today." 

"50?!?! That many? That's it I'm going to get my broach." She said standing up, but sat back down when Sailor Mars came rushing in.  

"My Queen youma have surrounded palace." Serenity pounded here fist on the the throne. 

"Shimatta! I'll be right back it's time I taught these youma a lesson." She stood up and made her way to her quarters. But not before the Prince of Jupiter, Trowa, stopped her.

"My Queen." He said kneeling and before her. Neo Queen Serenity laughed.

"Trowa, Trowa get up your going to get your clothes dirty!" he got up and dusted his clothes. 

"I've come to report we know who's attacking the kingdom. It's the Sol kingdom." 

Serenity's smile instantly vanished and she gasped. 

"But the moon and sun kingdom have never fought before why are they attacking?"

"We don't know." Said the Prince of Jupiter nervously. "They claim that we have betrayed them in some way. My Queen, they are very angry. Helios won't join either side and they claim him a traitor. It is true that he once was a part of the Sol kingdom, but he left when he got called to be the guardian of the crystal and dreams. They want him to use the golden crystal against us, but he refused saying the crystal was not meant to use in war." 

"Helios is right, the Ginzuishou and the golden crystal are brother and sister. They will refuse to fight each other even if the Sol kingdom did get their hands on it. You are dismissed Trowa."  He nodded and walked away, his boots making a clicking sound as the stepped across the marble. 

Still making her way to her bedroom this time she was stopped by Wufei, her older brother and co-general with Haruka in her army. 

"Oniisan!" she exclaimed joyfully and hugged him. Wufei looked down at his little sister smiling. 

"Hello Serenity. How are you?" he asked kindly. The only person he was ever this kind to was his firefly, the Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth, Saturn. "Serenity, I'm here to inform you on our fighting status. Sorry." Serenity nodded understanding and released him from her hug. 

"The Sol kingdom has us outnumbered Serenity, 5,000 to 20,000. You have to understand though Serenity that they live on a star that is more than five times our planets size Serenity." He said seeing her looking downcast.

"Thanks Wufei…I'm off to get my brooch. Ja ne." she said and walked off, but was stopped yet again by Heero. He was the brother of Sailor Mars, Rei. She bowed to him. 

"Hello Aries, what gives you the pleasure of this visit?" she asked kindly Heero (that's his informal name.) and Serenity didn't get along very well from the 1st day they met. Hotaru had been teaching Serenity how to use a glaive and she _accidentally cut Heero on the arm. She tried to explain that it was an accident, but he wouldn't hear it. he had ignored her ever since._

"Hn. Rei told me to tell you that don't even bother to get your brooch. They won't let you fight." Serenity frowned 

"Too bad, Tell Rei there is no chance she's gonna stop me." she said with a smile on her face. Heero glared at her.

"I am not your messenger boy Serenity. Get someone else to do it." he said and started to walk away. Serenity had had enough of this. _He's not getting away this time, not over my dead body he isn't. She ran up behind him and put her hand on his shoulder. He stiffened immediately. _

"Heero, I want you to know that I am really sorry for any way that I have offended you. We haven't been on good terms since we met. I for one am sick of it. What do you say, truce?" he looked at her, and she smiled kindly. In a swift movement he knocked her hand away. 

"Not a chance Serenity, you should of said that when you hurt me." he said in a monotone and walked away without turning back. Serenity gaped at him. That was _definitely not the answer she expected. __I hurt him? How did I hurt him?? Serenity couldn't help but shed a tear. She hated hurting people, it tore her to pieces.  _

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Serenity, my love, shed a tear. I almost watched in slow motion as it fell to the ground in with a **SPLASH. I saw it play over many times in my eyes. _I don't want to hurt her…oh Serenity if you only knew…. Sighing he walked back to his palace room, the splash still echoing in his ears. _**

In there, Duo, A.K.A Shihikari (known formally) was playing with a ping pong ball. For some reason he found great delight in throwing up, down, sideways, floating it etc. He stopped however when I came in. 

"Heero, my man! What's up?" he said with that idiotic goofy smile of his "Did you tell her?" I looked/glared at him 

"I told her what Rei wanted me to tell her if that's what you mean." He said in his usual monotone. Duo looked shocked. 

"Heero! If you haven't noticed there is a WAR going on here! No offense to Serenity or anything, but she could die ANY DAY! When are you going to tell her that you _love her?!? Heero you've admitted to everyone in the palace, everyone BUT Serenity!" Sighing Heero sat on his bed. _

"What am I supposed to say? Endimyion isn't right for her, the whole court knows it. I have a suspicion he's cheating on her Duo. So I'm supposed to go up and say 'Hello Serenity what a fine day it is. Your boyfriend is cheating on you, I love you.'" He rolled his eyes, but Duo smiled 

"Something like that!" he said grinning ear to ear. Little did they know they were being watched. 

A/N: Once again… I'm not sure if I should continue this… I probably will anyway though….  ^_^ review review review…  


	2. The Awakening

A/N: That was pathetic!! 5 reviews?!?! Aw come on!!!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em!! 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Serenity walked into her bedroom and grasped her broach, running Heero's words over and over in her head. She hated hurting people, she was a pacifist, but she would kill others to protect her friends and family. No matter what people did, she always offered them a chance at  forgiveness. Clutching the broach, she cried out: 

"Moon Eternal Make-up!!" in a flutter of wings, and a brilliant light show, Neo-Queen-Serenity transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon. She walked out, and was met by her cousin, Minako Aino, or formally known as the Princess of Venus, daughter of Aphrodite. She bowed deeply to her queen. 

"Your Highness I'm terribly sorry." said Minako 

"Wha-?" Asked Serenity, but quicker than Serenity could catch, Minako stabbed her in the arm with a dart. Immediately, Serenity began to feel drowsy. 

"I'm sorry Usa! But we had no choice, we'll see each other again soon though, right?" Serenity blacked out. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

That day the Moon Kingdom was again once destroyed by an evil driven leader. There was only one survivor, and she was the queen. Her senshi, and almost the whole kingdom agreed to encase their queen in her own Ginzuishou. 3000 years later, she was found and awakened by Quatre Winner. (A/N: I don't know how to spell his middle name ^_^; sorry.)  

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Quatre was calling his comrades Trowa Barton, Chang Wufei, Heero Yuy, and Duo Maxwell, for he had found something rather… interesting at the bottom of his lake. Heero answered the phone. 

"Hn." He said coldly 

"Hello Heero!" Said Quatre happily 

"Hn." 

"Well I'll get straight to the point, I've found… something at the bottom of my lake." 

"So?" Heero had better things do than listen to Quatre ramble about what he found, like trying to keep his apartment together from Wufei's wrath trying to find Duo.  

"Well it turns out it's a weapon of some kind, and OZ wants it. Good thing we found it first, its supposed to be very dangerous." There was shouting in the background that sounded like "SHINE MAXWELL!!!" followed by many things crashing. 

"So do want to come see it? I don't think your apartment will last much longer." He said chuckling 

"Hn." Heero hung up. Quatre smiled 

"Rashid!! We're going to have some company!! Get the cooks to prepare something!" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~20 minutes late*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

There was a knock on the door, and Rashid went to answer it. 

"Hello! Master Quatre is waiting for you." He through many halls, and through many twists and turns, into the basement, close to where the Gundam hanger was. He led them to a sort of lab, with very bright lights hanging overhead.

"Hey!" he smiled at them, "we're about to open it, come on." They went down even more stairs, to a room even brighter than the last. In the middle of it was a large case.. made out of pure crystal. It seemed to brighten the whole room up. Wufei stopped, his eyes staring at the case. 

"Oh Kami…."  Duo laughed at him 

"Entranced by its beauty Wu-man?" he smiled that goofy smile of his. But Wufei kept staring at the case. 

"Serenity…" Faster than even the perfect soldier could catch, Wufei brought out his kantana and had Quatre pinned against the wall. 

"Winner, you open that case right now."  He said in a deadly tone. The scientists studying the crystal didn't need telling twice. They powered up the laser, and cut the crystal carefully. 

There was a loud CRACK as the crystal opened. For the 1st time in 3000 years Neo Queen Serenity opened her eyes. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~* 

Very slowly, Serenity stepped out of the crystal that had encased her. Balancing on her boots, she glared at it the crystal and it burst into millions of little pieces. She wobbled a little, using a nearby table to support her. 

"Whoa…" said Duo "Remind me never to make that chick mad." Wufei dropped his kantana and left Quatre alone instantly and went to go help the girl. 

"Wufei! Wait!" Cried out Quatre, who was getting up from the floor, but it was too late, Wufei was already at her side. 

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I watched as a boy with a slick black pony tail came running toward me. I was struck with fear, for I did not know this world. I didn't even know how long I had been encased in that stupid prison. I tried to fly up, but I hit my head on the light and came crashing back down. 

"Ow... stupid light…." I stood up slowly and came face to face with the boy. He had coal black eyes and was oriental looking. 

"Ren? Is that you?" He asked slowly I backed away slowly preparing a strategy of escape in my head.  He looked frantically around then smiled. He pulled his ponytail down, and his hair fell to his shoulders. She said something in Lunarian. 

"Yu tog heshi?" she asked, Wufei smiled 

"Ti sa Serenity." I smiled widely 

"Oniisan!!!" I cried, switching to Japanese, I ran to him with tears in my eyes. 

"Ti sa, Serenity!!!" she hugged him tighter 

"Oiyu ithou oiyu su sepeta  witio quia hishiou!!!!!" she hugged him tighter 

"Serenity, I have to breathe you know!" she let go of him, smiling and crying at the same time. 

"Hai, Hai, its not that important though is it?" She laughed and Wufei smiled 

"Kami I missed you Serenity." he 

"Oiyu triou esiy!" He laughed 

"I'm afraid my comrades don't know what you are saying Ren." He smiled "They don't speak fluent Lunarian." 

"Nani?" 

"Don't tell me you've forgotten English Serenity!! How long have you been in there?!?" her cried increduously 

"3000 years… I've just woken up Wufei! I haven't gotten all my fluent languages back yet!" she stuck out her tongue at him "Baka." 

"Injustice!!" 

"You and you stupid justice you never should have gone to Jupiter and learned that stuff Wu-man." He glared at her "So where are your so called comrades?" she asked and Wufei pointed to the window where the four boys were staring at them. 

Nani?!? Trowa-kun? Duo-chan? And is that Heero?!?" She laughed , "They looked exactly the same on the Moon!! Unlike you and that stupid ponytail of yours." He glared at her. 

"I'll run now…." I took off past 3 boys but stopped when she saw a barrel of a gun pointed in between her eyes. 

"Omae o korosu." Serenity laughed 

"That's a cute toy Heero!!" with lightning speed she grabbed it "What does it do?" she rolled it over in her hands and looked straight into it the barrel. "Hmm…." she rolled over some more, and accidentally pulled the trigger. A bullet came rushing toward her shoulder, but Serenity didn't move. A moment before it made impact, a bright light shone and the bullet fell to the floor. The boys watched in shock. 

"So this is a gun? Interesting… I haven't seen one of these in a long time. You shouldn't be playing with them Heero, you don't know how to use your crystal yet." She glowed faintly silver and crushed the gun in her hand. The G-boys, with the exception of Wufei, were all stunned. Serenity laughed and ran past Heero. Wufei smirked. 

"You should listen to her Yuy. Her advice is valued throughout the universe." He said and ran up the stairs chasing after Serenity. 

A/N: What do you think? Wufei was a little OOC… but he hadn't seen Serenity in such a long time you know? Hope ya liked it!! PLEASE review… 5 reviews.. that's like.. really bad… 

 Yu tog heshi= Is that you my brother? 

Ti sa, Serenity= Yes Serenity 

Oiyu ithou oiyu su sepeta  witio quia hishiou= I thought I'd never see you again!!!!!

Oiyu triou esiy= I'm here now though! 


End file.
